1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing a summary of a multimedia file, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a movie-in-short (MIS) of a multimedia file which does not include an MIS. In the present specification, an MIS denotes summary reproduction information of content formed by using scenes related to predetermined features included in contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaged media, such as DVDs, not only store main contents of a movie or music, but also store production processes, information related to staff involved in producing the contents, or the like of the corresponding contents. Also, media, which perform a preview function of a movie, such as a trailer, are often widely provided.
A movie-in-short (MIS) performs a function of reproducing a summary of the contents, unlike the preview function of the trailer, where the preview is pre-manufactured. An apparatus for reproducing content cannot summarize the content according to a plot of the content using the current technology. Accordingly, in order to provide a function of reproducing a summary of the content, an MIS should be included while providing a multimedia file.
A conventional function of reproducing a summary can be performed when MIS metadata information exists and the apparatus reproduces the summary according to the MIS metadata information. Such a function is not a specialized function, but a standard function, and when the apparatus recognizes an MIS structure, the apparatus reproduces summary data by reproducing an MIS.